The Amber Shade of Fire
by underdogwriter2410
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been struggling with their relationship since the aftermath of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Can they sort it out before the Victory Tour begins? A gap filler between the 1st and 2nd book of Suzanne Collins' The Hunger Games. -AU-
1. Homecoming

**A/N: **This is my very first Hunger Games fic and I'm so happy to finally wrote it after several months of reading and loving the books and of course, loving the movie. ;)

This is a short story that acts as a gap filler between the 1st and 2nd book of the amazing and talented writer, Suzanne Collins. It's about the aftermath of the game, when Katniss and Peeta have to keep up with their relationship struggle from the moment they step out of the train to the moment before the 2nd book begins. It's going to be slightly AU as I will add some scenes that I feel necessary to fill up the daily dose of Katniss/Peeta goodness. The POV will be from both parties, so it will be interesting to see from Peeta's perception as well. And there's going to be 5 to 10 chapters only, as I'm also in the middle of working on other humongous fics in a different fandom, so this is more like a side project to me. I will write more of Katniss/Peeta fics in the future, but for now, I present this fic to all of you. Hope you'll enjoy it!

And I'd love to know what you think about it as well. So, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks guys! :)

**Disclaimer: **The story and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No copyrights and infringement intended.

* * *

_**THE AMBER SHADE OF FIRE**_

**-I-**

**Homecoming**

_**Katniss**_

The first thing I notice as we step out of the train is the way Peeta's hand enfolded in mine. The blinding light strikes us mercilessly as we walk along the dusty pavement of the station in District 12. Hundreds of reporters and citizens are gathering around us, wanting to catch a glimpse of the victors from the 74th Annual Hunger Games, which I'm not even feeling slightly delighted with the thought of it.

I hold Peeta's hand a little tighter when my head starting to feel dizzy with all the flashes and the crowded surroundings, losing my focus in a second and I have to keep myself steady before tripping in front of the eyes of the whole Panem.

There's a nudge from my back and I turn around to find Haymitch and Effie are walking closely behind us. Apparently Haymitch seems to know my struggle and leans over to whisper in my ear. "Just hold it for a little bit longer, sweetheart. Your speech is next on the line." He gives me a sly smile and pats my shoulder. It doesn't help much as I turn my gaze back on the road in front of me and continue the walk along the long corridor that seems to last forever.

I take a glance at Peeta and waves of dread start to wash over me as I notice a hard expression on his face. But even though he's giving me a cold shoulder, he doesn't give a spare to the hungry spectators that are trying to get their way on us, pushing to their last effort to get the information about the star-crossed lovers that are so madly in love, they can't even live without each other. It's just a twisted plot from the Capitol to tone down any types of rebellion across the country, and I'm the one to blame because of the berry action that I did at the last minute of the game. I didn't know that it would get both of us into a deeper trouble. But it's too late to turn the situation around now as everything had already being thrown to the fire. And all I can do is to watch as it burns into ashes, without any trace for me to grasp in my incapable hands.

Peeta's smile brings me back into reality as I stare at him blankly, unable to react into his warm gesture. He doesn't even flinch as he shows his affection on me, as if we are a perfectly happy couple, trying to cherish our time together. It aches me somehow to see him like this, even when I try not to think about it too much. There was never an us, and there will never be. So why do I have to bother with this? It remains as a huge question mark that will never have a definite answer, and it agitates me even more as I feel his hand squeezes mine tentatively, giving me an empty hope that we are going to get through this together.

Finally, I can see a speck of light in the distance, one of the reasons for me to stay alive up to this moment. I don't know how I feel about Peeta, about the whole sentimental emotions that I feel for him, but I can't seem to think of anything else as I see their faces, waiting for me to drown in the warmth of their embrace. I can't help but letting some droplets of tears running down my cheeks before I quickly wipe them away to regain my composure in front of the cameras that surround me as if I'm some sort of gravity that attracts all of them to stick on me.

As I get closer, I can't stop myself from running towards them. I let go of Peeta's hand immediately and he doesn't stop me as I crush myself to them, letting the pent-up tensions burst into the open. For a moment I feel content in my own oblivion, forgetting the whole crowd around me and focusing my attention to the way Prim's hands clutching the front of my dress and the way my mother enfolds me in her fragile arms.

But the blissful moment quickly comes to an end as I reluctantly break away from them and make my way to stand beside Haymitch and Effie, who are seem to be unsatisfied with my sudden outburst. I begin to realize what I've done as the Peacekeepers take their grounds and stand on either side of my family. I swallow hard as Prim tries to reach out to me and one of them shoves her harshly with the gun in his hand. I want to scream at them, but I know better than to take that rash decision and instead turn my gaze away and focus my eyes on Peeta, who are now standing beside me and takes my hand in his once again. His presence calms me in a way that I can't even describe how grateful I am to have him near me, and I can't imagine when I finally have to let go of him for good.

The waves of reporters flood through our way and blocking my sight from everything else outside their little circle. One of them boldly walks up to us and starts to ask several questions that I don't even feel interested to answer any of them. Eventually Peeta takes the lead and saves the day once again with his ability to speak fluently even when we are in a very tense situation. I stand dumbfounded beside him, smiling occasionally whenever the camera shoots my face.

I feel so useless compare to Peeta, who takes all the questions calmly with his strong composure. I don't know how he does it, and I can't help but feeling slightly relaxed by this. It successfully brings a genuine smile to my face as we walk slowly towards the car that has been waiting for us on the side of the road.

As we clear out of the crowd, I can see the Peacekeepers hauling my family back to our direction. I get a chance to see my mother and Prim for several minutes before our departure to the Justice Building for another sets of interview and a public speech from me and Peeta.

My mother walks up to me and embraces me in her arms once again. Prim follows and snuggles herself into my arm. I hug her tightly as if it's the last time that I can show her how much I've missed her and worried sick about her. My mother leans back and holds my shoulders with her hands. "Katniss, I'm so glad you're ok." She fixes my hair before turning her gaze back on me. I catch a glimpse of anxiety in her eyes and as I'm about to ask what's bothering her, my answer comes knocking at my door. From the distance, I can see a familiar figure that makes my heart twists into a knot as he walks slowly towards me. My mother gives me a reassuring smile and before I can give my reaction to her odd gesture, her voice fills my ear. "Your cousins can hardly wait to see you!" she says it with an abnormal excitement that leaves me with millions of questions swirling in my head.

I smile strenuously, unable to process this new development in my mind. But it's too late as he approaches me and wraps me close in his arms, burying me deep into his body. I can't help but clutching at him tightly, letting all the emotions flow as I try to decipher the situation I'm in right now. "Gale.." I call his name weakly. "It's good to see you again, Catnip." He ruffles my hair and I have to bite my lip hardly to prevent my tears from falling. What kind of games are we playing here? I don't understand any of it. From behind Gale, his mother Hazelle and three of his siblings approach me and one by one I give them a brief hug, trying to look as casual as I can.

I've never felt so grateful with Effie's punctuality up to this moment when she calls out to me and reminds me that reunion time is over and we have to continue the journey to the Justice Building as soon as possible. I quickly say my last goodbyes to them and slide into the backseat of the car, sitting closely next to Peeta.

As the car hits the road, I slump to the plush chair and turn my gaze outside to see the parched scenery of District 12. That's the moment I realize that I've missed this place so much it aches in the inside. My mind quickly wanders to the previous event that had just happened a few minutes ago and I get a really bad feeling that it's not just a simple issue that can be solved in a matter of seconds. It must've had some relations to the Capitol and I honestly can't accept the fact that another aspect of my life being overshadowed by it.

I absentmindedly take a glance at Peeta to find his blue eyes staring right at me. I quickly recover my surprise by turning away from him and focusing myself back on the dusty road outside. My heart does a little relay race and I have to suppress the urge to turn around and see him again. What's wrong with me? Why after all the troubles I've been through, Peeta is the only one that occupies my brain? It is suppose to be my family, my mother and Prim, and _Gale._ But all I can think of is to find a way to talk to him again after the last argument we had in the train. I can't deny that I miss his presence and his warmth around me. What am I going to do without him by my side? I take a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. This eerie silence between us is gnawing me from the inside, but I can't do anything about it and it kills me to think that we may never have another chance to sort this problem out because I know I've done a fatal damage on our relationship even though I can't be blamed thoroughly for that.

It is for the sake of the game, can he just accepts the fact and deal with it? We are just two strangers that stumbled upon each other in this game. I will never take my words back on my genuine intention to save him, though. It is completely and utterly true. There's no doubt that I need him. I can feel it when he was being taken away from me. The emptiness was visible and I can never deny the dread and frustration I felt at that time. I thought I might never feel alive again without him, and I was right. Even now as we're on the same car, just a couple of inches from each other, but he seems so distant and in an instant I can feel that emptiness again inside me, screaming to be filled with his presence.

By the time we arrive at the Justice Building, I feel hollow and parched, just like the cracking soil beneath my feet. Peeta gets off from the car and stands beside me, offering his hand silently and I take it without any complaint. My brain disconnects from my body and I do every move obliviously, walking towards the building, ascending the stairs towards the balcony, and standing in front of the whole crowd of District 12.

The anthem plays and it drags me back to the surface. I've been drowning in my own thoughts up to this moment and quickly realize that I haven't been thinking about what I'm going to say in my speech. My palm feels sweaty and Peeta seems to notice that. He turns to look at me and leans down to whisper in my ear. His voice is like a bucket of ice water that revives my soul as he tells me to hold on. It's just a simple word but it had successfully regained my strength back and I give him a little smile to show my gratitude. He squeezes my hand as we walk in unison to the podium, where Mayor Undersee stands proudly as he greets us and publicly introduces the victors of 74th Annual Hunger Games to the whole Panem.

I can see the cameras from every angle and it is no doubt that this event will be broadcasted throughout the country. I try to smile, casting my eyes across the whole field of people below me. I can see my mother and Prim along with Gale and his family sitting on the left corner of the provided space for the victors' family. I turn my gaze to the right and there's Peeta's family, his parents and 2 brothers are looking at my direction. I smile at them and flicker my gaze towards Peeta to find his warm eyes staring back at me. I don't know how long he's been in that position and I can feel the heat starting to creep under my cheeks. I bow my head to avoid his penetrating gaze and try to focus myself back to the more important task in front of me. I'm about to make a memorable speech and instead I'm here with these raging emotions inside me, thinking of how captivating his eyes are.

The speech is going on a slow pace. As usual Peeta steps up and begins a heart warming speech as I stand beside him, fidgeting his fingers with mine. My mind goes haywire and my throat feels dry. I'm about to pass out if Peeta doesn't support me with his firm grip around my hand. As he finishes, he looks at me and gives me an encouraging nod. I try to return the favor but fail at the attempt as I step into the podium, standing closely to him. Suddenly he does something that surprises me. He takes the microphone in his hand and speaks on my behalf, pouring all of my feelings into a melodious speech that leaves everyone breathless, including me.

I stare at him blankly, unable to express my guilt for putting him in this situation. I feel horrible, letting him do all of the speech on his own, but I can't find my voice until he finally wraps up the oration and settles the microphone back to the stand. I hold his arm, trying to prevent him from leaving the podium and tell him that I want to share my own words as well. He smiles at me, spreading infinite warmth throughout my entire body as I let out a few words that seem to flow swiftly from my mouth. As I finish, I lean over and give Peeta a soft kiss on his cheek. Not for the audience, but for the unbearable feelings of gratitude that I have for him.

Peeta gazes at me, making me believe that he has forgiven me. It gives me a leap of faith but as we step inside the Justice Building, his expression turns solemn and slowly his hand releases its grip from mine. He is about to walk away when I reach his arm, holding him into place as I walk around to face him. "Wait." I say, swallowing pass the lump in my throat as I try to let the words flow through my lips. "I just want to say, thank you, for saving me out there." He nods approvingly and breaks away from my grasp. "Wait." I try to stop him again, but this time I don't know why I did it. It was an impulsive action and I stand stiffly as he turns around and looks at me.

"Look, Katniss.." he pauses for a moment before continuing his words. "It's just for the audience. I didn't want to make you look bad out there. But we haven't solved the problem yet. This is not the solution." I taste the bitterness in his words and wrap myself with my arms possessively. "I know." I reply in an inaudible tone, looking down to see the tip of my shoes over the wide hem of my pastel dress. There's a long stretch of silence between us before Effie bolts through the door with Haymitch following from behind. She greets us excitedly and hurries me to the door, reminding that there are still lots of other things to do before I can get a proper rest at night. The day has just begun and I've already felt the dread towering above me, weighing on my shoulders until I can't breathe.

As we walk into the blinding light of flashing cameras outside the building, Peeta offers me his hand and I have no other choice but to take it with mine. It feels like we're back to square one again, with the empty affections and warm gestures that are filled with twisted lies and pretensions. I feel sick of it, knowing that I'm tangled in this endless charade of doom. The game is not over yet. It is only the beginning.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ;)


	2. Stargazing

**A/N: **I'm back! Wow it's been 4 months since I published this story. RL has been crazy and I had other fic projects that forced me to postpone this one. But anyway, I'm here right now and that's all that matters, isn't it? ;)

This chapter introduces Peeta into the picture. I'm writing from his POV and it's a bit challenging for me because I've always read the book from Katniss' POV and this is a total new direction because as far as I know Peeta's character, it's still hard to interpret it in writing. I hope this justifies his character in a way. Fingers crossed!

So, I hope you guys will enjoy this one. I know that this story might be classical but I've never read Peeta/Katniss' fics so I don't know how wide the range of ideas the other writers have for this pairing. Anyway, thank you so much for the faves and follows. I really appreciate it. And please leave me some reviews because I really want to know what you guys think about it. It always gives me new spirit to continue the story. Thank you and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunger Games and the characters. Credits to Suzanne Collins. No copyrights infringement intended.

* * *

_**THE AMBER SHADE OF FIRE**_

**-II-**

**Stargazing**

_**Peeta**_

Empty. It is still an understatement for my situation at the moment. I don't know how to act, how to feel, how to cope with the fact that I'm one of the victors in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. It all seems like a dream to me, a restless sleep filled with unwanted images come flashing through my mind. I feel distant, as if my brain disconnected from my body and I'm floating in the middle of nowhere. Even as I'm standing here, with my fingers laced through Katniss', I still can't believe that this is real. Her warmth doesn't even help me recover from my state of trance. I try to smile, shielding the waves of emotion I feel in the inside. You might say that I'm a pretender, but I don't have any other choice except to let the public eyes see the artificiality that they all so desperately want to see.

I hold Katniss' hand a little tighter, knowing that she is as clueless as I am. She seems to show her emotions clearer as she fidgeted my fingers with hers. Her face emanates dread, anger, and fear. I can totally relate to that, and even though I still can't get my mind through the little incident on the train this morning, I can't show to the crowd my hurt and disappointment. I have to be stronger. Not only for myself, but also for her.

She said it is only for the sake of the game. It hits me like a huge boulder being shoved on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground in an instant. Deep down inside I know that she's doing it to keep both of us alive, but I can't deny that I've fallen into her devious trap. For a second I thought that she finally sees what I see, but paradise seems too good to be true for me now when I find out that it was all just a scheme between her and Haymitch, the drunken genius that I presume proposed the idea in the first place.

I know I'm not tough. I'm not like the other contestants, with their brilliant skills and strength. I can feel that Haymitch doesn't put his bet on me. He was rooting for Katniss from the beginning and I'm more than happy to know that he had chosen the right person. There's nothing that I want more than to see Katniss walks out as a victor. It has been my plan from the moment I heard my name being called from the podium that day. As I was standing beside her, I knew from that moment on that my duty was to keep her safe. I will never break my vow for her, not now, not ever. Even though we are in a rough situation right now, I'm still letting those words of promise echoing in my mind, reminding me of my purpose of being alive. It might be a twisted plot from the Capitol, but somehow it gives me another chance to protect her, especially in these tough times, when the whole country is turning the attention at you.

It is like the amber shade of fire. I'm in the middle of the war between my two consciences. At one part I want to show Katniss that I'm still the same person as I was before the morning incident, but the other part, my egotistical part comes into the picture when I try to conceal the vulnerability that I have whenever she's around. My anger and disappointment towards her and Haymitch are burning in the inside, but the crackle of fire dies down every time she clings on me, silently asking for my shelter and comfort. I might be wrong, but all I know is I can't resist the urge to hold her and reassure that everything is going to be ok.

I'm trying so hard to show the anger by giving her cold shoulder and harsh words even though it tears me into pieces. I hate to see the sadness in her eyes, but I can't stop it from happening as those words flow swiftly from my mouth. I'm screaming for her, tossing and turning in the inside as she takes my hand in hers once again. This dark charade is just the beginning. I'm fully aware of it. The Capitol won't let us slip from their gaze for only a second. They'll watch every step and move that we take just like the eagle eyeing on its prey. Once we're involved in their game, there's no way out and we just have to accept the truth and deal with it.

It's not the path that I chose in the first place. But that's life. There are times when you can't choose your own way and let others set it out for you. It's not an easy thing to do, knowing that you don't have a full control on your life. Sometimes you feel as if you're a puppet in this world, following everybody's will and expectations. That's what I've been doing for as long as I can remember. I've never have the right to set my own path. It has always been the desire of others. But eventually everything changes when I met Katniss. She is the light on the end of the tunnel that leads me to the freedom. I will never regret the day I burnt the bread on purpose just for the sake of her. It etched a deep scar in the relationship with my mother, and yet it's a turning point in my life as I'm introduced to a whole new world where I can make my own decision without any regrets weighing on my shoulders.

I let my lips twitch into a smile as I'm thinking about this. I know the tension between me and Katniss is still hanging on the thin air. I can still feel it around me even as I'm lying alone on my new bed, trying to adjust my eyes to the dimly lit room of my new space in this big house at the victor's village. It all seems so out of place. I feel like I don't belong here. As soon as I stepped through the door, I knew that I wouldn't be spending the rest of my life in this place. The whole thing feels foreign to me. The white marble floor, well-polished columns, huge spaces here and there. I can't seem to get myself to call this place a home, and I bet Katniss feels the same way as I do.

My mind quickly wanders to her, thinking what she might up to at this moment. Slowly, I get up from the bed, stretching my artificial leg as I gently put my feet on the soft white carpet beneath me. I stand up carefully, anticipating that twinge of pain on my knee when it gets contact with the metal underneath. It's been a challenging matter to get used to using an artificial leg. I've had my ups and downs with it. At first I didn't take this very positively. Knowing that your leg has been amputated and replaced with a new one was not flattering. But I've learned to accept it, especially when I find out that my effort to keep Katniss safe succeeds. It revives my spirit and I can't get myself to feel pity over my own problems. It doesn't matter anymore as my priority lies on her.

I walk slowly towards the wide window on the other side of the room, pressing the command button on the bedside table to slide the curtain away. I sit by the window and let my eyes gaze to the dark sky, trying to find the stars among the haze of pollution that covers them from the naked eye. But I'm not prepared for the unexpected scenery in front of me. She is there, sitting by the window with her eyes trained on me, as if she is expecting me to be here.

I touch the small censor on the wall and the window slides open, letting myself embrace the cool breeze from the outside. She does the same thing, revealing her beautiful features under the dim moonlight. She has her hair braided down her side, just the way she always do. We sit there for awhile, looking at each other without a single word comes from both of us. "Can't sleep?" I find myself blurting out the words before I can think it through my clouded mind. Her eyes widen in surprise by my voice but then she quickly regains her composure and nods tentatively. "I feel like I don't belong here. I just can't make myself comfortable to the whole luxury that I get from this house. It's almost frightening." I give her a slight smile, letting her know that I feel the same way as her.

She cranes her head upwards, seemingly trying to find something before she slides her feet out and grabs the thin frame of the window on the outer wall. "What are you doing?" I'm throwing an impulsive question that I quickly regret. I'm supposed to giving her the cold shoulder but it seems like I've breached my own boundaries. She doesn't answer my question, quickly climbing the slippery wall and grabs the hold on the flat part of the roof. She hauls herself up and sits on the edge, setting her eyes down at me.

"Remember the day when we sat on the roof before the games began?" Her voice echoes in the silence of the night. I stare back at her, trying to decide whether I want to continue this conversation or not. My heart tells me that I should continue, but my brain tells me the other way around. At the end my heart wins and I answer her with a nod. She doesn't seem satisfied with my answer as she pushes me with another question.

"Remember when you told me that you would never be the Capitol's pawn?" I nod once again, unable to find my voice as she sighs in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Peeta." Her voice is distant but I can hear it clearly enough to hit me with guilt towards my pretension and pathetic ego. I look up to her and catch a glimpse of regret in her eyes. "I see it now. I understand what you meant. When I first heard it from you, I thought that you were an idealistic person. But now I know that I've become one of their pawns. I regret my decision to lie to you. I'm sorry." She looks away and turns around, wrapping herself in her arms as she tries to avoid my gaze.

I close my eyes as the pain starts to crawl under my skin. It is undeniable that I am hurt and disappointed by her lies. The thought of what we have is real keeps haunting my mind and tries to pull me back into the anger I feel in the inside. But hearing her confession and regret seems to shove down the resistance that I put between us. Slowly, I swing my legs across the border of the window, grabbing the sides and push myself to stand on the thin wooden bar beneath me. She seems to hear the noise when she turns to look at me and her facial expression falls as I try to straighten up with my unstable metal leg.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" Her voice falters as she sees me climbing up the roof and sit on the edge just like what she did before. She looks at me warily as I swing my legs back and forth, ignoring her question and take a deep breath, relishing the fresh cold air. I shift slightly and lay down on the corrugated roof, straightening my limbs as I gaze to the sky above me. I can hear Katniss' long sigh as I turn to look at her. "Look.." I start, not knowing exactly what I'm trying to say. "You can't blame yourself for the things that already happened. It is for the best, isn't it? And it worked. You've saved both of us. I guess that's all that matters."

"But I lied. I made plans with Haymitch behind your back. I didn't want to hurt you but.." She closes her eyes, unable to continue her words. I sat up and bow my head, trying to see her face. "Katniss.." I call her softly. "Hey, look at me.." I whispered. It is almost inaudible with our distance from each other but she raises her head and I see a single tear rolls down her cheek. I want to be there with her, to wipe her tear away and hold her tight in my embrace, but I know it's impossible. The fact that she doesn't feel the same way makes me take a few steps back. It doesn't change the way I feel about her, though. My heart still pounds every time I see her, and the urge to be with her is still visible. I just want to keep a space between us to give each other a time to think it through.

"Don't blame yourself." I finally whisper to her, staring deeply into her cloudy eyes. They are still beautiful even though there isn't enough light to see them clearly. "I have to admit that I'm disappointed at you and Haymitch for not telling me the truth. But I'm trying to accept it as best as I can, because I know that both of you were doing it for the sake of our safety."

She stares at me, and the next thing she says is far from what I've expected from her. "I've missed you. It sounds pathetic but it's true." I turn my gaze away from her, unable to cope with the rush of emotions that flood through me. I don't know how to react to her words. I've missed her too even though we've spent the whole day together, walking hand in hand and holding in each other's embrace every time we had the chance. But we can't deny that it was all just an act. We are dancing on the line of pretensions. It aches me to hear her spilling those words, not knowing what she really feels in the inside.

I hold the words at the tip of my tongue. I can't let it slip off from my mouth. I just can't. And I don't think I have to tell her because my reaction has told her the whole thing. She looks up to the sky, staring to the distance as we engulf ourselves in silence. I start to see the glinting lights as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I remember back in the arena where I saw the faces of the tributes on the sky. It brings me back the memories from the game, and it sends chills down my spine. I can hear Katniss' shaky breath and I turn my head to look at her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her softly. She nods in return, closing her eyes as she speaks. "It still haunts me, Peeta. I can see them all, one by one appearing on the sky. I can't shake the thoughts of it. I can't." Another tear falls from her eye, rolling down swiftly on the side of her cheek. "Me too.." I murmur, shifting my eyes back to the dark sky above me.

"But there is one thing that I could never forget." I continue, letting my lips form a slight smile. "I remember when I was lying there, among the grasses with my last trick of camouflaging myself to death. For a moment I found peace, knowing that you're out there, still alive and for some reason, I knew that you would find me. Even though it sounded crazy and almost impossible because I could be already dead by the time you found me, but I still had that spirit inside me, to see your eyes staring back at me one more time, to make sure that you'd win the game over Cato. As I saw the stars that night, I imagined those stars were your eyes, looking at me with that same glint of excitement and hope. That was what kept me alive, and I'm thanking those stars for reminding me of you."

I find a set of beautiful eyes staring back at me as I turn my head towards her. And for the first time since the game ends, I see her smile. Not just a smile but also a genuine one, the one that comes from her heart.

"Thank you.." She whispers, "for everything."

This night is not a turning point in our relationship. I know that we still have things that need to be solved in the future. But one thing's for sure, I will always keep my promise to protect her, to make her happy, to make her see that there's more to life than this, and she deserves it.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and see y'all next time! :)


End file.
